Bloodbath
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren and Katniss are tributes chosen for the games. Who will survive and who will die?
1. The Reaping

**rens-luvr:**Hey! This story is one that I had done, but messed up on. I had to delete it. I am now rewriting it.

**Prologue**

**POV. Ren**

Today is the reaping. I have just turned seventeen. The peacekeepers were lining up all the youth. Girls on one side, boys on the other. A rush of fear surged through me. Then, the anthem played before Effie Trinket stepped up onto the stage. "Hello everyone. Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games. Now, lets choose our tributes. Ladies first." she said. She dug into the names and pulled one out. "Katniss Everdeen. Now for boys. Ren Krawler." she announced. I was pushed forward onto the stage next to Katniss. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Effie added cheerfully. I glanced at Katniss. I was taller than her by a few inches. We were escorted to the train that would take us to the capitol. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. I had to everything I could to gain sponsors and keep myself alive. I decided to try and make friends with Katniss.

**rens-luvr:**Well, here is the prologue. It will get better as I get further into the story. Sorry if my prologues are a little short. Please bear with me.

**Ren: ****Read and review people! REVIEW!**


	2. Training

**rens-luvr: ****Hey! Here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**POV. Ren**

I rode on the same train as Katniss. She was really quiet. Haymitch was just drunk and crabby. "Katniss…I'm scared. What if nobody wants to sponsor me?" I said quietly. Katniss glanced at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will." she replied. She glanced at Haymitch, who was chugging the last few gulps of alcohol. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Great. Our mentor is a fucking drunk." I seethed. Katniss nodded in agreement. I poked out the window as we entered into the capitol. It was HUGE.

**Later that evening...**

Me, Katniss, and the other tributes entered into the training area. I clung to Katniss the entire time. She glanced me, understanding my fear. "Katniss….I don't know what to do…" I started. She nodded and led me to an archery section.

"How about I teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow." she suggested. I nodded enthusiastically. She placed a bow in my hands and helped me position it with an arrow. "Now let the string go." she instructed. I nodded and the arrow shot into the target.

"WHOA! AWESOME!" I cheered. Katniss smiled at my reaction. "Katniss. You are an awesome teacher." I blurted. Katniss smiled, proud of me. She ruffled my hair.

"Lets see what you're good at." she said. I nodded and found a camouflage section. I painted my arm to blend in perfectly with a rock. She was clearly impressed.

"Katniss... What if I die? What will happen to you?" I asked worriedly. She smiled reassuringly and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry. I will protect you." she said. I smiled as she hugged me. It was oddly comforting having her around.

**POV. Katniss**

Ren and I finished training and headed to our rooms. I flopped down onto my bed, exhausted. Then, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Ren. Tears were rolling down her face and he had a cut on his arm. He also had a bruise on the side of his face. "What happened to you?" I asked, slightly panicked. He suddenly threw himself into my arms.

"The boy from District 5 and a couple of his buddies cornered me. They grabbed me and...and..." he started. He broke into a sobbing mess. I moved his hand away from his arm. The knife was still in his arm. He yelped as I pulled it out. I sat him down on a chair and grabbed a bandage from a cabinet in the bathroom. I gently removed his shirt. What I saw horrified me. He had scars covering his entire torso and back. I wrapped his arm in a bandage.

"What happened? Your body...its ripped apart." I whimpered. I hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

"My father used to whip me with a belt as punishment." he replied coldly. He glared at the floor at the mention of his father. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor kid. He was so young, yet had been through so much pain. Now, I understand why he is so terrified of being a tribute.

"Ren... He will never hurt you again. You need to survive. Make him proud." I encouraged. He smiled softly and nodded. He giggled as I poked him in the side. I grinned evily and started tickling him. He fell out of the chair, laughing.

"No! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" he sputtered. I stopped and sat down, holding him in my arms. He fell asleep a few hours later.

**rens-luvr:** Here is the next chapter. REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED SOMETHING TO WORK WITH HERE!


End file.
